Malware is an increasing problem for network content. Many nefarious network sites are created solely for the purpose of distributing malware to unsuspecting visitors. Further, nefarious users may exploit security vulnerabilities of legitimate network sites to distribute malware. Unfortunately, security vulnerabilities of user systems are often discovered and exploited before the systems can be effectively patched and updated.